New opportunity
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi MenNaru/ SasuNaru. Después de la última batalla contra Uchiha Madara, siendo derrotado por Sasuke y Naruto, Konoha y el mundo recuperan la paz. Pero les dura poco ya que el rubio decide darle una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida y su verdadero nombre. ¿Aceptará esa oportunidad para cambiar o para destruir al mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**La derrota (prólogo)**

**Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Es un Menma x Naruto y he de decir desde que vi la sexta película de Naruto Shippuden donde hace su debut este personaje, comencé a imaginarme como pareja de nuestro adorado rubio (comienza a fantasear y a babear) cof cof emmm. Bueno, espero hacer un buen trabajo a pesar de ser la primera vez que haga un fic de esta pareja, aunque también es probable un Sasu x Naru. Bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo el capi. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera, en todos los episodios del anime/manga habría mucho Yaoi. Espero que lo disfruten**

Había perdido…

Definitivamente el destino se ensañaba en no dejarlo ganar ni una sola vez. Como si éste hubiera querido dejar que se apoderara de todas las mentes y voluntades de la gente. Ese pensamiento sarcástico le hizo salir una pequeña risa, que lo sorprende, ya que nunca había "reído" de verdad.

Estaba maltrecho, herido, derrotado. En todos los aspectos lo habían vencido y si alguien lo viera pensaría que un ejército de ninjas fueron los "héroes" que lo dejaron en este deplorable estado, pero no fue así ya que solo una persona fue capaz de dejarlo así.

¿Quién fue el sujeto con semejante poder para dejarlo así? Fácil: Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender, el ninja que, además de dar patadas y golpes con horrible fuerza, con palabras y actos lo dejaron en jaque.

Y ahí, tirado en el suelo, demacrado y sin fuerzas para continuar, tuvo un enorme sentimiento de envidia del rubio muchacho. Si, envidia, porque fue capaz de vencer el solo (como siempre lo había estado hasta ahora) el odio, la sed de venganza y sobre todo, la soledad. Fue capaz de superarse a sí mismo y ser de los pocos que logran mirar hacia adelante y no estancarse en un abismo oscuro de maldad, como él se había dejado arrastrar.

Pasos lentos pero decididos fueron escuchándose cada vez más cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba tirado sin fuerzas. Dejaron de escucharse, seguramente ya estaba delante de él y con dificultad para abrir los ojos, pudo vislumbrar los cabellos rubios del sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta el rubio en cuclillas

-…-se limita a mirarlo

-¿Quién eres?-vuelve a repetir su cuestionamiento mirándole serio

-Soy Uchiha Madara-responde secamente

-No lo eres, tu apariencia me dice otra cosa-sigue serio, como muy raras veces lo había visto

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Acaso no vas a rematarme?-con furia mal contenida intenta golpearlo pero sin éxito, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado

-Tú no eres Uchiha Madara, nunca lo fuiste. De hecho, no tienes alguna relación sanguínea con ellos y en parte eso es bueno- le sonríe dejándole anonadado ¿cómo supo que él…?-Al derrotarte, tu "verdadera apariencia" salió a flote. No sé cómo rayos obtuviste el sharingan, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora dime cómo te llamas en rea…-sigue con su sonrisa

-Hm, dobe. No sé porque nos haces pensar que eres un idiota-otro individuo, también conocido para el se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo el interrogatorio

-Si anduviera de sabiondo como tú, me volvería un bastardo ególatra-le riñe fingiendo indignación

¡Malditos mocosos! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer ese tipo de escenitas estúpidas cuando está a punto de morir?

Sus expresiones serias vuelven a surgir y dirigieron la vista hacia el casi cuerpo inerte.

-Hay que matarlo de una vez Naruto, así todos podremos vivir en paz-hace el Chidori viendo al mencionado con un brillo particular en sus ojos, cosa que no le gustó al derrotado pero, ¿Por qué?

-Estoy de acuerdo Sasuke. Solo así la gente podrá vivir en armonía y sin preocuparse-con rapidez realiza el rasengan y viéndole de la misma forma

Si, ahora estaría a punto de morir y se lo merecía ya que se lo ganó con creces. Ahora, solo esperaría el golpe final. Aunque se moriría sin saber el por qué de esa extraña sensación al ver esa complicidad entre ambos.

-**¡CHIDORI!/ ¡RASENGAN!**

La explosión formó una enorme nube de humo, dando a entender que la batalla había terminado definitivamente con un ganador y un perdedor.

**Continuará… **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis con sus comentarios por fis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo individuo (Capítulo 1) **

**Hola, hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic y espero que lo disfruten, bien, como no tengo nada más qué decir, les dejo el capi. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si así fuera pues… mataría a algunos estorbos y reviviría a los importantes. **

El despertar se le hizo dificultoso y al abrir los ojos una luz lo ciega por completo volviéndolos a cerrar.

¿Cómo era posible esto?

Vuelve a abrirlos pero de forma pausada…

¿Cómo es posible que estuviera _vivo? _

Su vista se reguló y observó todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación de hospital muy bien ordenada e iluminada.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? Ese par le habían dado de lleno con sus técnicas especiales. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en su abdomen lo hizo desistir cayendo pesadamente en la cama.

-Veo que has despertado-una voz conocida menciona con desdén e indiferencia

Giró la cabeza para ver que, efectivamente, era alguien que conocía bien _para su desgracia._

-Te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí, ¿verdad?-adivinando lo que iba a cuestionar-digamos que el dobe de Naruto se le ocurrió "darte una oportunidad"-fastidiado le lanza un espejo que traía en mano

-…-alza una ceja viendo con algo de interés el espejo

-Mírate y sabrás-se recarga en la puerta vigilando todos sus movimientos

Tomó el espejo y lentamente lo llevo hacia su rostro quedando sorprendido al ver su verdadera identidad

-Vaya, no sabía que te parecías tanto a mí, excepto por el cabello negro-entra Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Te dejamos vivir? Pues, simplemente para que tengas una nueva oportunidad. Ya has tenido suficiente odio y sed de poder-se acerca a él para sentarse en la orilla de la cama

-Ten cuidado dobe- alerta serio el moreno

-Ni que me fuera a morder teme-le mira haciendo un puchero y vuelve la vista hacia el encamado-y, ¿entonces cómo se llama mi hermano?

_Hermano, hermano_. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez y como cualquier persona deseosa de descubrir que tiene un familiar diría…

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA DICES DE QUE SOY TU HERMANO?-grita quedando sorprendido y aterrado ya que su voz se escuchaba igual que la del rubio idiota pero un poco más grave

…bueno, hay que entender que "Madara" no es cualquier persona.

-Hm dobe, creo que lo golpeamos muy fuerte. Se está comportando igual de idiota que tú-menciona serio aunque por dentro estaba deshaciéndose de la risa

-Teme bastardo-suspira fastidiado-no le hagas caso hermano. Ammm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No, espera, déjame adivinar a mí

Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación mencionando nombres estúpidos y hasta inexistentes (por ejemplo Kuki, Hanane y otros más raros).

-¿Solo aparenta ser un idiota o ya lo es de nacimiento?-escucha molesto saliéndole una gran vena en la frente por los nombrecitos estúpidos

-Me lo llevo preguntando toda la vida, ese dobe es impredecible-suspira con fastidio

Al ver que estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, se miran con desafío y enojo y luego rolar la vista a otro lado.

-¡Ya sé! Tu nombre de seguro es Menma- lo dice en broma con sonrisa zorruna

-Ese es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado, aparte del tuyo-recibe una mirada asesina por parte del rubio que ni le afecta al azabache

-…-se queda callado

-..-los otros dos lo miran sorprendido ¿en serio ese es su nombre?

-..-se sonroja mirando de forma molesta la ventana

-Ohhh…

-Ese es el nombre más… ¡auch dobe!-se queja por el codazo en su estómago

-Es un nombre muy bonito- sonríe sinceramente-Mañana te darán el alta y podrás andar por la villa

-¿Estás retrasado o qué? Todos van a…

-La gente creerá que eres mi hermano perdido que rescatamos de las garras de Madara y que usaba tus poderes especiales para esclavizar a la gente así que no te preocupes, podrás estar tranquilamente en Konoha. Solo pocos sabremos quién eres, aunque en realidad nunca fuiste quien creímos que serías-interrumpe abrazándolo

Casi se le salen los ojos de asombro por el repentino abrazo del rubio. ¿Qué era este calor que sentía en el pecho? Alguna quemadura o un golpe o… no, no era ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que sentía era…era…

-Ejem, dejen esas escenitas para después. La Hokage vendrá a revisar a _Menma _y si te ve que lo abrazas así porque si, te quedarás sin hermano-los había interrumpido no tanto porque ya se acercaba la rubia gobernante, sino también porque el "hermano" del rubio había correspondido el abrazo colocando inconscientemente sus manos en la cintura de éste haciendo lucir la escenita como si fuera un contacto de…

-Eres un aguafiestas teme-puchero-no me digas que te pusiste celoso solo porque lo abrace-sonríe con burla

-Je, tus ganas dobe. Cómo crees que yo…-ahora él era el sorprendido ya que Naruto lo había abrazado con fuerza

-Te extrañe teme. Si te vuelves a ir, voy a traerte de vuelta pero en un ataúd-lo abraza más fuerte

-Hm, dobe. Eres de los que no hay-corresponde con la misma intensidad

-_¿Cómo se atreve a abrazar a MI hermano de esa forma? Si no se separa ahora de él voy a… un momento, ¿Por qué me pongo molesto solo porque se abracen? De seguro es eso que llaman "sobreprotección entre hermanos" pero… es diferente es como… ¡ARGG! Ya me está afectando estar aquí con este par de idiotas-_pensaba frustrado aunque no dejaba de ver sobreprotectoramente a Naruto

Sasuke se percata de la mirada de molestia por parte del moreno. Sonriendo de lado, pega al rubio más a él abrazándolo de la cintura como diciendo _"es mío"._

Vena por parte de Menma, ¿así que con esas vamos? Pues bien, el también puede jugar a lo mismo. Se levanta de la cama yendo hacia ellos.

-Naru, lo he decidido: quiero empezar de nuevo siendo tu hermano mayor- iba a fingir sentir algo por esas palabras, pero acabó diciéndolas honestamente

-¿De verdad? E…es increíble- se zafa de Sasuke y abraza efusivamente

Sasuke fulmina con la mirada al tipo ese. ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

-_¿Qué mierda cree que hace?_-le mira como bicho raro ya que el hermano idiota quiere llamar su atención

Sonríe con burla ya que le iba a mostrar algo muy "interesante" al Uchiha…

-_El-_señala a Naru_-y yo- _señalándose_- vamos a…-_muerde su labio inferior, frunce un poco su seño y moviendo sus brazos hacia adelante y atrás sin que el rubio se diera cuenta

Sasuke abrió los ojos anonadado…

¡MALDITO CABRÓN INCESTUOSO! ¡Claramente le había dicho que tendría sexo con Naruto! No iba a dejar que ese cerdo le pusiera las manos encima. Estuvo a punto de hacer el Chidori y estrellárselo en el trasero hasta que…

-Hm, veo que estas muy cariñoso con tu "hermano" Naruto- entra la rubia viendo la escena con desconfianza mas bien, veía con desconfianza a cierta persona

-Bueno, apártense un rato ya que tengo que hablar con Naruto. Vamos, hablemos afuera-se lleva al rubio sin dejar que se despida

Salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los morenos. Estando frente a frente comenzaron a verse desafiantes.

-Eres un imbécil incestuoso. Ni creas que dejaré que toques a Naruto solo para desfogarte- activa su sharingan

-¿Sabes? Es mejor que hablemos claro- se le acerca estando ya a centímetros de su rostro

-…-mirándolo escuetamente

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que quiero a Naruto no como alguien con quien darse unos cuantos acostones, aunque no estaría nada mal probar el cuerpo de mi hermanito-sonríe lujurioso haciendo rabiar al azabache- Lo quiero en mi vida, que él sea solo mío y de nadie más. No soy el único que debe merecer una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz-claro y directo sin dejar de verlo

-Yo amo a Naruto, él ya sufrió mucho y no voy a dejar que sufra nuevamente. Incluso si tengo que alejarlo de un maldito incestuoso como tú para que no lo dañe, lo haré con MUCHO GUSTO-sonríe sádico

El desafío ha sido lanzado y a partir de ahora no serían nada más que rivales en busca de lo más valioso: el amor de Naruto.

**Continuará… **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Bien ahora quiero hacerles unas preguntas para ver si modifico algunas cosas, como las que presentaré a continuación:**

**¿Quieren que lo deje como un MenNaru/SasuNaru o lo cambio a MenSasuNaru (cofuntríocof)?**

**¿Quieren que aparezca Itachi en este fic? **

**¿Nuevos pretendientes para estos tres chicos sexis? **

**Estas preguntas y otras sugerencias que hagan para mejorar este fic serán tomadas muy en cuenta, se los agradeceré enormemente. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Menma y Naruto (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Debo decir que a muchos de ustedes les gustaría un trío entre estos tres chicos tan hot y… tal vez lo haya y si se presenta el caso pues… Naruto sería el uke de los dos morenos. Vayan imaginando la escena, visualícenla y me avisan el resultado-guiñe el ojo*. Bueno, sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capi. **

**Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, haría muchos capítulos de anime y manga con puro lemon. **

Después de que Tsunade hablara con Naruto, ésta se llevó al Uchiha y a pesar de no querer dejar solo al rubio, tuvo que irse ya que tenía que tratar bastantes cosas con ella (el o los castigos que le impondrá hacer en la villa).

-Bien hermanito, creo que estamos completamente solos-se sienta en la orilla de la cama y sin tiempo para perder sienta al rubio en sus piernas

-No puedo creer que de verdad tengo un hermano, no me imaginé que eras tú Menma-abraza a su hermano tiernamente

-Gracias Naruto-sonríe sincero

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces?-confundido

-Por darme esta oportunidad y te prometo, que no la voy a desperdiciar-le besa en la frente

-Jejeje, te portas muy dulce conmigo que no me la creo-le saca la lengua

-¿Con que crees que no soy dulce? Bueno, pequeño bribón, te voy a mostrar lo dulce que soy-fingiendo indignación comienza a hacer cosquillas

Entre cosquillas y risas se dejaron caer en la cama en una posición bastante comprometedora: Naruto bajo el cuerpo de Menma y éste entre las piernas del rubio.

-Mmmm… me gusta estar así contigo Naru-mirándole con una sonrisa pervertida

-Pero si solo estamos acostados- confundido sin saber que sus manos estaban en el cuello de su hermano

-_Hay hermanito, si supieras que me estoy poniendo caliente en esta posición y que estoy a casi nada de violarte-_su mirada se torna profunda y perdida en los hermosos ojos azules de su hermanito rubio-Naru, ¿por qué no nos damos un buen beso de hermanos?-sigue mirándole

-¿Beso de hermanos? ¿Cómo es?-la curiosidad sale a flote en el rubio

Menma sonríe victorioso y le toma la barbilla para plantarle un beso apasionado. Naruto, sorprendido, no sabe cómo reaccionar pero segundos después corresponde de igual forma.

-Ese es un buen beso de hermanos que se quieren mucho. Te ves hermoso con esa expresión en tu rostro hermanito-acaricia su mejilla sonrojada

-Gra…gracias hermano, tu eres muy apuesto- le sonríe zorrunamente con su lindo sonrojo

Devuelve la sonrisa pero de forma sensual.

-_Hermanito… no cabe duda de que eres tan inocente y puro, pero sobre todo virgen-_una sonrisa pervertida se deja ver en su rostro-_Y por eso te haré mío, para vivir juntos e iniciar una vida de felicidad que nos fue negada en nuestra infancia_-con esa decisión hecha en su mente abraza a Naru para quedar sentados en la cama y recostar la espalda de su adorado rubio en su pecho mientras que la suya en el respaldo de la cama

-Menma, ya sabes que mañana te darán de alta y… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche?- voltea el rostro para mirarle

-Por supuesto que si Naruto, además, no me gustaría pasar la noche solo- lo pega más a el

-¡Yey!- salta emocionado de la cama para ir a apagar la luz y regresa cumpliendo con su tarea acomodándose de nuevo en los brazos de su hermano

-Buenas noches Naru- besa la cabeza

-Buenas noches Menma-se acurruca

Comienzan a caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Una hora después…**

Menma al ver a su hermanito completamente dormido, comienza a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente en todas partes por debajo de la ropa.

-Tu piel es tan suave, justo como lo pensé-pellizca con delicadeza los pezones logrando sacar un pequeño suspiro de su rubio hermano

Con sus manos sigue recorriendo la piel de su hermano hasta llegar al pantalón.

-Hm, ahora viene la parte buena- activa el sharingan y relame sus labios en señal de excitación

Mete su mano en los pantalones de su hermano comenzando a acariciar su miembro. Lo saca de su prisión para tener mayor acceso a él. Los gemiditos se presentan con más frecuencia en el rubio.

-¿Sabes Naru? Creo que el mío está ansioso por salir a jugar con el tuyo-le susurra sensual y con su mano libre saca su miembro y lo junta con el de su amado rubio

Los masturba de manera lenta haciendo que de la boca de Menma también salgan suaves gemidos. Agradecía a Kami-sama que Naru tuviera el sueño pesado. Acelera el ritmo de la masturbación sintiendo los espasmos de sus cuerpos. Unos minutos más de ese ritmo continuo hizo que ambos se corrieran dejándolo muy satisfecho.

-Buenas noches hermanito, que tengas dulces sueños-acomoda sus ropas y viendo todo en orden, se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad (y como no si abusó de su hermano mientras dormía)

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los hermanos Uzumaki salieron del hospital no sin antes despedirse de Tsunade y darle las gracias por todo. Y ya estando en casa, Naruto se disculpó con Menma por semejante chiquero.

-Tranquilo hermanito, es más, te voy a ayudar-le sonríe

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Y… disculpa la molesta-dice avergonzado

-Te ayudaré pero con una condición-mirándole haciéndose el interesante

-¿Cuál?- pregunta curioso

-Que a partir de hoy nos bañaremos juntos, ¿te parece?- esperando la respuesta con algo de ansia aunque no lo demuestre del todo

-Por supuesto-ríe comenzando a limpiar

-_Je, trágate esa Uchiha bastardo_-celebrando su victoria le ayuda a recoger

-Etto… hermano

-¿Si?

-En la mañana pasó algo muy extraño-intentando recordar lo de esta mañana

-¿A sí?- lo mira con interés

-Pues… resulta que amanecimos mojados pero no tengo problemas urinarios y creo que tú tampoco-relata mientras sigue recogiendo

Se queda helado. ¡Mierda! Se le olvidó por completo limpiar la "escena del crimen".

-Lo más raro era que tenía un color blanco y…

-Naru, si seguimos discutiendo esto jamás vamos a terminar de limpiar-le corta el relato antes de que descubra lo que en realidad pasó y le dé por gritarle de cosas para terminar matándolo con un rasengan

**Varios minutos después…**

-Uff…terminamos. Lo bueno que me ayudaste porque si no tardaría horas aquí-dejan las bolsas de la basura en un contenedor

-Hay que bañarnos Naru. Apestamos bastante

-Buen punto- apoya el mencionado y entran a la casa

**En el baño…**

Se desvisten de a poco. Naru abre las llaves de la regadera para templar el agua y al sentirla en su punto, los hermanos entran al agua.

-Estás mejor proporcionado que yo-hace un lindo puchero

-Jajaja, claro que no hermanito. Tu tampoco estás tan mal- lo abraza para mirarlo detenidamente y hacerle cosquillas

Con un brazo lo toma de la cintura y lo carga un poco haciendo que con ese acto, amarre sus piernas en su cintura y los brazos en su cuello.

-Vaya, también eres fuerte. Con un solo brazo me cargaste-ríe divertido

-Ahora estás atrapado y el lobo te va a comer a besos y a hacerte cosquillas-cumple con sus "amenazas"

-Jajaja, e…espera Jajaja. N…no detente-se retuerce de la risa sin saber que con ello inconscientemente sus miembros comenzaban a despertar

-De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides-se detiene quedando en la misma intima posición de hace unos momentos

-¿Y qué más me va a hacer el lobo malvado?-ríe con inocencia sin saber que despertó el "lado salvaje" del lobo

-Je, pues este lobo te a vi…

DING DONG.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será?-baja las piernas y se separa un poco del moreno

-_Maldito bastardo. Cuando lo vea solo, lo mataré a sangre fría y haré mío a Naru encima de su cuerpo-_una vena sale a frote de su frente al verse interrumpido por el maldito Uchiha

Rápidamente el rubio sale de la ducha y en velocidad record se cambia y listo para abrir la puerta. Mientras que su hermano, bueno pues, a punta de maldiciones se cambió también.

-Teme, ¿qué haces aquí?-sonríe dejándolo pasar

-Vine porque la vieja quiere hablar con tu hermano-mirando al mencionado con seriedad pero con una sonrisa de burla

-Tienes que ir ahora Menma o te arrancará la cara si la haces esperar-sonríe nervioso ya que había llegado varias veces tarde y no le fue muy bien que digamos

-Tsk, ya regreso-le da un beso en la frente y mira asesinamente al Uchiha

-Naruto, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?

-¿En serio?-sorprendido por la invitación

-Por supuesto-sonríe de lado

-¡Sabes que nunca me niego a una invitación de ramen! Vamos- lo toma de la mano saliendo rápidamente de la casa

Sin duda, Menma y Sasuke se habían declarado la guerra en donde solo podía haber un ganador. Aunque había una persona, que vigilaba toda la situación que no lo veía así.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y las cosas no serán como quieren que salgan Sasuke y Menma-dicha persona desapareció sin dejar rastro

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Terminarán esos dos sacándose los ojos?**

**¿Qué hará Naru ante el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y su mejor amigo? **

**¿Qué trae esa persona en contra de Menma y Sasuke?**

**Cuídense, nos vemos. No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen revis por fa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke y Naruto (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y en este aparecerá una personita muy conocida para Sasuke y Naruto muajaja cof cof. Emmm…bueno, sin más delirios que externar, les dejo el cap. **

**Los personajes no son míos, si así fuera, haría a Naru ultra irresistible para muchos semes en potencia. **

Sasuke y Naruto conversaban tranquilamente mientras comían ramen (más el rubio que el azabache claro está). Estuvieron un buen rato entre insultos, risas y uno que otro golpe.

-Vayamos a las aguas termales dobe. Hace mucho que no vamos ahí-propone el Uchiha levantándose y pagando los platos de ambos

-¿En serio eres tú teme? Estás más hablador, amable y emocionado que nunca-mirándole con algo de burla

-Hm, si quieres te trato como basura dobe-finge molestia con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Era broma teme. Me gusta que seas así conmigo ¿y qué hacemos aquí parados? Vamos a las aguas termales-le toma de mano para comenzar a correr junto con el

-_Je Naru, si supieras lo que tengo planeado para nosotros en las aguas termales-_sonríe pervertidamente imaginando todo lo que le haría y más

**En las aguas termales…**

-Qué extraño, no hay nadie aquí-viendo que nadie estaba en el lugar salvo ellos

-Creo que a estas horas no viene mucha gente _eso y que soborné al dueño para que nos diera un par de horas en privado_-el azabache tenía algo muy en claro: Naruto iba a salir de ahí siendo suyo

Quitándose la ropa hasta la ropa entraron a las aguas termales. Se lavaron un poco y entraron al agua.

-Esto es muy relajante, ¿verdad Sasuke? Hace mucho que no…-un beso repentino por parte del Uchiha lo hace callar y sorprenderse aunque segundos después le responde apasionadamente

-Ese fue un buen beso de amigos Naruto- sonríe coquetamente abrazándolo de la cintura

-P…pues si fue…lindo-sonrojado por la cercanía del moreno

-Qué lindo te ves sonrojado dobe_-_le besa de nuevo pero de forma suave y corta-_ Je Menma, creo que Naruto te va a llegar con una gran sorpresa-_sale del agua para sentarse en la orilla y de paso se lleva también a Naruto para sentarlo en sus piernas

-No sabía que hubiera un beso entre mejores amigos-claramente la inocencia de Naruto lo iba a hacer perder muchas cosas

-Pues hay muchas cosas que aún tienes que aprender-lo pega más a su cuerpo

-¿En serio tú me enseñarías?- le mira con ojitos brillantes

-Por supuesto Naruto, estaré encantando-sonríe pervertidamente

Acerca sus labios lentamente, el contacto era inminente y…

¡POOM!

Una estampida de hombres entró a las aguas termales lavándose y refrescándose. Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la cintura apartándolo de todos esos sujetos para evitar que lo lastimaran.

-Dobe ¿estás bien?-preocupado checa que no tenga ningún golpe

-E…estoy bien teme. Gracias-sonríe agradecido

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que quedaron pegados en la pared en una pose bastante sugestiva: Sasuke con las manos en las caderas de Naruto y Naruto con las piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Sasuke.

Chiflan algunos sujetos por la emoción y burla-¡Eso es todo Uchiha! Deja que te monte

-¡Ensénale como lo hace un hombre!

-Quien quisiera ser tu para tener al bombonazo rubio así tan pegadito-eso ya no le gustó al Uchiha

Y antes de que Sasuke cometiera un genocidio, los jóvenes reaccionaron checando la posición en la que estaban y todos rojos de la vergüenza salieron del lugar rápidamente. Se cambiaron rápidamente. Sasuke dejó que saliera primero Naruto ya que se le había olvidado algo en el baño.

**Luego del incidente…**

-No puedo creer que les provocaras quemaduras de segundo grado con el Chidori, aun no me explico por qué- miraba indignado y también asustado al Uchiha

-Por pervertidos dobe, pensaron que íbamos a hacer cosas indebidas. _Y estuvimos a punto pero estos malditos lo arruinaron_-rostro serio pero por dentro bien que lloraba de la frustración

-¿Cosas indebidas? Pero ni siquiera estábamos espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales-confundido intenta hacer recuerdo para saber si hicieron algo indebido

-Ya dejemos eso de lado dobe. Vayamos a mi casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- ahora el azabache era quien le tomaba de la mano mientras jalaba al rubio rumbo a su casa

**Minutos después en la casa del Uchiha…**

-Naruto, ¿quieres jugar al Twister?-el azabache extiende en el tapete el tan clásico juego de piso

-¡Si quiero! Y, ¿cómo se juega?-curioso y emocionado se sienta en el suelo

-Pues doy vuelta a la manecilla de este tablero y en el color y parte del cuerpo que se detenga ahí nos colocamos. Mira, un ejemplo- da vuelta a la manecilla y se detiene en pie derecho rojo-¿Ves? Ahí voy a poner mi pie, ¿entendiste?

-Entendí. ¡Ya juguemos!-emocionado se pone en el tapete

-Bien. Mano izquierda amarillo

Da vuelta de nuevo al tablero.

-Pie izquierdo azul

**Horas más tarde…**

La noche se hacía presente, pero ambos chicos perdieron la noción del tiempo jugando, enredándose y dándose buenos golpes en el piso, pero eso no les quitaba la diversión. El azabache y el rubio prácticamente estaban enredados, en una muy sugerente posición.

-Jejeje, esto es muy divertido teme-ríe con ganas-gracias teme

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-le mira confundido

-Nunca me había divertido tanto y además, estoy feliz porque estemos de nuevo juntos Sasuke- lo abraza haciendo que con este movimiento caigan al piso

En vez de molestarse comenzaron a reírse. La risa paró al momento de quedarse viendo fijamente.

-Etto… ¿Sasuke?

-¿Hm?

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche en tu casa? Menma está siendo examinado por Tsunade oba-chan y creo que saldrá hasta mañana-ojitos de perrito triste

-Por supuesto. _Quisiera ver tu cara cuando te enteres de esto _-lo guía hacia su habitación

El moreno le presta una de sus pijamas al rubio. Se veía muy adorable su amado amigo con su pijama, ya que le quedaba algo grande. Destendieron la cama para acomodarse entre las sábanas y cobijarse.

-Buenas noches Naruto

-Buenas noches Sasuke

Y apagaron las luces para dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

**Media hora después…**

Con la agilidad digna de un Uchiha había quitado las ropas de ambos quedando completamente desnudos. El azabache masturbaba los miembros con maestría y habilidad logrando sacar suspiros de placer del rubio y de él.

-Naruto, te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes-le besa los labios-Pero ya es hora de terminar, por desgracia-relame sus labios aumentando la velocidad

Minutos después, casi al mismo tiempo terminaron de correrse. Aún con respiración agitada, el Uchiha probaba la semilla de su amado rubio. Kami-sama era grande, ya que con semejante corrida era muy probable que Naruto despertara, pero este solo suspiraba en sueños. Rápidamente limpio su acto vandálico y los vistió antes de que algo malo con su integridad ocurriera.

-Buenas noches Naruto. Te amo-besa su frente para dejarse llevar por el cansancio (como que la escenita se me conocida)

**Al día siguiente…**

-Bueno Sasuke, tengo que irme. De seguro Tsunade oba-chan va a necesitarme-le besa la mejilla

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego-lo lleva hacia la puerta y con una última despedida, el rubio desaparece en un poof

Cierra la puerta pero no da ni dos pasos cuando tocan.

-De seguro que se le olvidó algo-abre la puerta-¿Qué se te olvidó do…?

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver frente a él a nada más ni nada menos que… ¡A ITACHI!

-Pe…pero cómo es que tu…

-En realidad nunca me llegaste a matar hermanito. Una simple ilusión-dice seriamente el mayor

-Eres un imbécil Itachi-éste esperando un golpe, su sorpresa fue que su hermano menor lo abrazó y no tardó nada en corresponderle también

-Vuelves a hacer una cosa así y esta vez si te mataré- le sonríe sinceramente

-No lo volveré a hacer. Y para recompensártelo, seré tu guía sexual-cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sienta en el sillón

-¿De qué rayos hablas Itachi? ¿Cómo que mi guía sexual?-frunce el seño

-Hay hermanito, he estado vigilando los movimientos del "hermano" de Naruto y los tuyos. Tal parece que ambos no quieren dar su brazo a torcer ya que son muy iguales-le mira divertido

-No me parezco en nada a él. El idiota de Menma es solo un maldito incestuoso que solo quiere a Naruto para un buen rato-menciona furioso apretando los puños con solo imaginar que ese tipo le pusiera las manos encima a Naruto

-En eso te equivocas Sasuke. Menma y tú no quieren solo una aventura nocturna, quieren a Naruto en todos los aspectos, que nada malo le pase. En sí, son celosos, posesivos, dominantes y sobre todo, peligrosos si ven a su razón de adoración en peligro o con alguien más que no seas tú o su hermano-con esa verdad irrefutable logró calmar, en cierta medida, a Sasuke

-El tipo quiere tocarlo-aun así el Uchiha menor se negaba a creer que era igual que ese sujeto

-Y tu también, ambos quieren tocarlo y hacerlo de su propiedad pero, ¿te digo algo? Ustedes saben que si Naruto se quedara contigo o con Menma… estarían seguros de que quedaría en buenas manos ya que lo aman con locura y lo último que harían sería dañarlo o hacerlo llorar ya que preferirían matarse antes que lastimarlo-prácticamente Itachi se llevó la jugada del día con ese comentario

-Tienes razón, eso ya se había establecido aunque eso fuera hace poco. Aun así, Naruto es mío-suspira fastidiado el menor pero habla con determinación

-Bien dicho y por eso, te enseñaré algunas tácticas- sonríe orgulloso ya que sus tips eran, según él, infalibles

**En otro lugar…**

Menma y kakashi conversaban animadamente sobre la existencia de la vida y su reflexión. Eso, o que el Uzumaki le estaba pidiendo consejos para "enamorar" a cierto zorrito que lo traía loco.

-Interesante. Nunca creí que estuvieras enamorado de tu propio hermano-Kakashi leía su librito sin necesidad de verlo

¿Lo ven?

-Fue algo inevitable y no me importa si es mal visto, lo amo y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite-estaba comenzando a molestarse ya que el sensei de su hermano no le hacía caso (o eso cree él)

-¿Aunque también pueda ser mal visto por Naruto?-cierra su librito y lo guarda para prestar más atención a la plática

-¿Pero qué dices? El nunca lo…

-Puede ser, o puede ser que no. Primero que nada, te has detenido a pensar ¿Qué quiere Naruto en su vida?-mirándole fijamente

-Pues… él me dijo que quiere estar conmigo y con…el bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke-escupe con asco el nombre

-Entonces, es lo único que necesita para ser feliz-vuelve a sacar su librito comenzando a leerlo

-¿De qué rayos está hablando?-Kakashi miraba con su libro con diversión ya que Menma podía llegar a ser muy ingenuo como Naruto e incluso como Sasuke en ciertos aspectos

-Te pareces mucho a Sasuke- sigue con su libro como si fuera lo más interesante, aunque la verdad era más emocionante ver la cara de horror de Menma por ser comparado con el "bastardo"

-¡Por supuesto que no me parezco a él! Es el un…

-Celoso, frio, posesivo, calculador y peligroso individuo. Están cortados por la misma tijera-hace una pausa pero vuelve a hablar para que no lo interrumpa-Así se portan cuando ALGUIEN se mete con SU TERRITORIO. Pero cuando Naruto les hace más caso a ustedes, se comportan de manera dulce, protectora, amable, cariñosa y son unos pervertidos de primera clase-esta vez cierra su libro con fuerza y mira fijamente al moreno

-Pero…

-¿Y sabes qué más? Tanto él como tú hicieron un pacto silencioso aunque no lo hicieran externamente: dentro de ustedes saben que si Naruto se queda contigo o con Sasuke, tendrán la certeza de que Naruto será muy feliz-guarda su libro sin dejar de ver al moreno

Estaba perdido, no por nada kakashi era una de las mentes más perspicaces de la aldea, pero ésta era opacada por su impuntualidad extrema.

-Bueno, solo porque eres el hermano de Naruto y me agradas, te daré mi guía de conquista que te ayudará a tener a Naruto en tus brazos-ojito feliz

Menma solo asiente aceptando la propuesta. Al parecer a Naruto le iban a esperar muchas cosas.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién tendrá mejores tácticas de conquista?**

**¿Naruto saldrá bien librado de esto?**

**¿Sasuke y Menma tendrán un encuentro con los puños?**

**¿Por qué Naru siempre está yendo con Tsunade?**

**¿Con quién emparejarían a Itachi?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fa. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Conquista al zorrito (Capítulo 4)**

**Hello gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Tal parece que Sasuke y Menma ya se están poniendo las pilas para conquistar a nuestro querido rubio. Pobre, lo que le espera aunque la verdad causará envidia entre las féminas de Konoha jojojo ya quisieran que dos sexys morenos las persiguieran a ellas. Bueno, sin más los dejo con el capi. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si así fuera, pondría a todos los chicos hot tras los huesitos de Naru-chan. **

Sasuke y Menma se encontraban cara a cara en el bosque de Konoha, mirándose desafiantes y estudiando el movimiento del otro. Cualquiera diría que esos estarían a punto de iniciar una batalla que claramente prometía ser legendaria y sangrienta.

-¿Estás listo para perder Uchiha?-sonriéndole prepotente

-Más bien, ¿tú estás listo para vivir a diez metros bajo tierra?-sonríe de lado

Uno

Dos

Tres

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

Caída estilo anime por parte de la autora, ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? Bueno, para resumir: Menma y Sasuke están "peleando" para ver quién lleva a Naruto al festival de las luciérnagas y ahí confesársele para luego ir a hacer "cosas productivas" en otro lugar.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa bastardo!-molesto, el Uzumaki moreno se le acerca a punto de darle un puñetazo

-¿Trampa? Por favor, no te hagas la mosquita muerta. Tú llevas haciendo trampa desde que empezamos con este jueguito estúpido- a punto de activar el sharingan

-Bien bastardo, ahora hay que hacer las cosas en serio-se quita la parte posterior de la ropa dejando expuestos sus pectorales

-Me leíste la mente imbécil. Me voy a divertir sacándote los sesos-también se quita la camisa enseñando su pecho (jojojo, haré mucho dinero sacándole fotos a esos dos cofcof.)

A velocidad pasmosa se dejaron ir contra el otro comenzando una pelea (ésta si es de verdad), olvidándose por completo de emplear las tácticas de sus "maestros" cuando vieran al rubio.

**En la oficina de la Hokage…**

-Bien Naruto, ¿Qué me cuentas?-viéndole fijamente

-Ammm… ¿re…recuerdas las otras veces que te quise decir algo pero no pude?-se sonroja poniéndose nervioso

-Sí. De hecho prácticamente te la pasaste preguntándome cómo me iba en mi trabajo y cuanto creía que pesaba Tonton-suspira fastidiada recordando todas las evasivas que le hacía al preguntarle de su vida amorosa

-Bu…bueno pues… verás…-comienza a contarle todo de pi a pa

**Cinco segundos después…**

**-¿CÓMO MIERDA TE DEJASTE MANOSEAR POR ESE PAR DE PERVERTIDOS Y FINGIR QUE DORMÍAS? **-histérica, la rubia estaba a punto de quebrarle el escritorio en la cabeza e ir con ese par para tener "una plática civilizada"

-Lo…lo siento pe…pero la verdad yo quería que lo hicieran-agacha la mirada sonrojado y con el miedo a flor de piel

Suspira pesadamente y tomar asiento-Naruto, no puedes dejar que alguien te manoseé cada vez que se le antoje y menos si son tu hermano y tu mejor amigo. Se podría decir que solo la persona que te gusta podría, pero no a esos extremos-toma un poco de sake para pasarse ese mal sabor de boca

-Pero a los dos los dejé porque me gustan oba-chan

Escupe su sake casi ahogándose-¡Mocoso del demonio! Eres un…

-¡LOS AMO OBA-CHAN!-grita haciendo sorprender aún más a su protectora- Ya no puedo verlos solo como mi hermano y como mi mejor amigo. Sé que es incongruente y hasta imposible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero los quiero a ambos en mi vida. Por favor oba-chan, por esta vez, quiero ser egoísta y ver por mi felicidad- a punto del llanto

La rubia se levantó abruptamente de su silla caminando hacia Naruto. El rubio ya esperaba el fuerte golpe que lo mandaría a cantar con los ángeles… pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso, la Hokage lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiéndolo.

-Está bien, pero si alguno de esos dos te hace algo, les cortaré algo más que la cabeza-sonríe contenta

-Gracias oba-chan- le mira feliz

-Espera Naru, tengo que enseñarte algunas tácticas para conquistarlos- se sientan en el piso (¿y las sillas?)

-Lo haces porque quieres que los haga sufrir-hace un puchero

-Eso y de que tanto tu como yo nos vamos a divertir viendo todo lo que hacen por ti. Pero admítelo, te la deben por ser tan crueles contigo en el pasado-sonríe maliciosamente

-Está bien oba-chan, ya me metiste el gusanito de la maldad- sonríe de igual forma

Sip, Naruto no sería el único que se las vería negras ese día.

**Con Sasuke y Menma…**

Ambos chicos estaban cansados, sucios y con un montón de golpes y heridas. Iban a darle al otro el tiro de gracia cuando…

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de idiotas?-Kakashi e Itachi jalaban de las orejas al par y llevándoselos a rastras en direcciones contrarias

-O…oye ¡suelta! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces Kakashi?-Menma en vano trataba de zafarse pero no resultó

-Aniki baka ¡suéltame!-Sasuke no pudo hacer nada contra el "poderoso" agarre en su oreja (si claro, poderoso)

A punta de insultos, fueron llevados lejos del lugar.

**Media hora después…**

Se veía a ambos morenos en la calle bien arreglados y bañados (a fuerzas gracias a compañía de limpieza Kakashi e Itachi) con yukatas muy elegantes: Menma traía una yukata de color negro con algunos detalles azules en las mangas mientras que Sasuke traía una yukata de color azul marino con algunos detalles de gris brillante. Obviamente, las féminas comenzaron a revolotearse alrededor de ellos y con su típica "caballerosidad" las mandaron a la goma.

-Tsk, bola de fastidiosas. Siempre he tenido que aguantar su despliegue de hormonas al por mayor-Sasuke estaba bastante molesto por culpa de esas arpías que lo habían hecho perder tiempo para buscar a Naruto

-Hm, no pensé que las chicas de esta aldea fueran tan ofrecidas. Hasta creo que una se atrevió a tocarme allá abajo-decía ceñudo el Uzumaki con clara muestra de asco

-Como sea, no hay que perder tiempo para buscar a Naru…-calla de repente sorprendido al presenciar una hermosa visión

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua una de esas tipas o…?-calló su burla al observar también aquella visión magnifica

Era Naruto corriendo hacia ellos muy sonriente con una yukata blanca con detalles de flores naranjas que le quedaba algo grande de los hombros, pero que daba una buena figura de su trasero y para rematar, una flor de color azul que adornaba su rubio cabello (cortesía de Tsunade) que contrastaba con sus bellos ojos azules. Si no fuera porque eran Sasuke y Menma, se estarían babeando como idiotas (más de lo que están babeando ya) y lo violarían ahí mismo.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde estaban?-los abrazó efusivamente-Los busqué en todos lados para ir los tres al festival

-¿Con los dos?-seguían embobados

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero estar con mi hermano y mi mejor amigo disfrutando de este día. _Y sacarle celos a todas esas zorras que quieren con mis hombres-_sonríe abrazando del brazo a ambos quedando obviamente él en medio

Su emoción se tornó en aura depresiva. Naruto solo los veía de forma fraternal, pero ese día todo iba a cambiar y él sería su novio como que se llamaba Sasuke/Menma.

Y así abrazados se fueron al festival.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Estos tres chicos comenzaban a causar estragos entre sus fans. Por un lado, los morenos vestidos así elegantemente hicieron suspirar a varias chicas y a la vez tenerle envidia al rubio que iba en medio de ellos y por otro, los chicos que les movía el tapete ver al rubio así de bello, además de ver con odio a ese par de morenos que lo tomaban de la cintura como si fuera suyo. Las fanáticas yaoistas estaban más que encantadas al verlos así, hasta comenzaban a imaginarse ciertas cosas (coflemoncof).

-¡Menma, Sasuke! Vamos a los juegos- los jala del brazo y llegan a un puesto de tiro al blanco con una flecha

-Hermano, quiero ese zorrito de peluche negro ¿lo puedes ganar por mi?- le mira con ojitos brillantes y sonrojado

-Claro hermanito. Todo por ti- sonríe con burla al Uchiha haciéndolo rabiar

-Ohhh… ¡Sasuke! Quiero ese gatito negro de peluche-lo señala-Gánalo por mi ¿sí?-sonriente y sonrojado

-Claro Naruto, con mucho gusto-sonríe preponte y hace que al Uzumaki moreno le dé un tic en el ojo

Y como buenos competidores, querían demostrarle a Naruto quien era mejor partido para él. Así que cada uno tenía un objetivo claro: ganar un peluche para el rubio.

El juego consta de cinco tiros de flecha en el cual si anotaba las cinco veces en el centro, se podía ganar el peluche de su elección.

-Voy a ganarte Uchiha. Naru tendrá su peluche- prepara su arco y flecha

-Quisieras idiota. Naruto tendrá su peluche de gato- fija la vista en su objetivo y se prepara

-Wow jovencito, ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener a ese par de hombres sexys peleando por ti?- una viejita le preguntaba amablemente

-Simplemente soy dulce con ellos señora- sonríe zorrunamente esperando el resultado

**Cinco minutos después…**

-¡Sasuke, Menma, lo lograron!-los abraza ya que ambos obtuvieron los peluches-Gracias chicos- besa a los dos en la mejilla haciéndolos sonrojar

-Tengo hambre-mirando los puestos-No sé si comer onigiri o ramen- se pone en pose pensativa

Los morenos se vieron desafiantes y…

¡ZOOM!

-…-el rubio miraba sorprendido como ambos iban y regresaban en tiempo record con los alimentos que mencionó antes

-Eh…gracias chicos- sonríe y se sientan

Como agradecimiento Naruto les dio de comer en la boca. Ya que había pedido los platos favoritos de ambos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Chicos, vayamos a un lugar más privado. Tengo algo que decirles-se pone serio

Cuando veían a Naruto ponerse serio, significa que las cosas no serán muy buenas. Sin rechistar lo siguieron fuera del festival.

Caminaron en un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que se adentraron bastante en el bosque el rubio se detuvo y por inercia los morenos también.

-…-los mira fijamente

-Naruto qué pa…-Menma fue interrumpido por un repentino beso de su hermano

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por el beso que le dio a su hermano, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Naruto también lo besó con la misma pasión que al otro.

-Los amo a los dos. No me imagino mi vida estando solo con uno de ustedes, ambos son parte de mí y quiero que sean dueños de mi corazón ya que no quiero amar a nadie más que no sean ustedes. También quiero que haya amor entre ustedes, que los tres nos amemos sin tener que estar incómodos entre nosotros-sonrojado y con los ojos acuosos esperando una respuesta

Agacha la mirada pensando en que lo veían como un sucio o como un cualquiera. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse abrazado por delante y por detrás por ambos chicos.

-Naruto, está bien- Menma le besa el cuello-Me gusta tu idea, porque le evitaste la humillación al bastardo-le sonríe

-Además, le ahorraste al idiota de tu hermano tragar polvo ya que estábamos a punto de tener una pelea por ti- le besa la frente

-Ahora eres nuestro zorrito-acomodan el rostro del rubio para besarlo

Siguieron acariciando al rubio y al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas. Se fueron de ahí para luego aparecer en la habitación del Uchiha (tienelacamamasampliacof). Naruto le debía muchas botellas de sake a la vieja Tsunade.

**Continuará…**

**Jojojo, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Casi nos estamos acercando a la etapa final de este fic. Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Quién será el primero en desvirgar a Naruto?**

**¿Qué cara pondrán los guías sexuales de Sasuke y Menma?**

**¿Tsunade debería de poner un consultorio como terapeuta sexual?**

**¿Qué más hará Naruto para tener a sus pies a ambos morenos?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen sus revis por fis. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Darle una buena lección a la entrometida (Capítulo 5) **

**Hola gente bonita, debo decirles que este es el último capi de este fic. Si, ya sé que fue muy corto y por ello este capítulo será más largo (espero) ya que cerraré con broche de oro: ¿traumaré a Sakura o la mataré?, lo que pase primero -w- oh, y Naru perderá su virginidad jojojo. Gracias por apoyar este fic. **

Los morenos besaban y acariciaban el cuerpo de Naruto por todos lados memorizando la suave piel de la que se estaban volviendo adictos. De forma lenta y sensual desnudaban al rubio haciendo suspirar de placer. Y él tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que comenzaba a besarlos con pasión y euforia mientras los ayudaba a quitarse esa ropa que se volvía estorbosa para su tacto.

-Esto va a ser inolvidable para ti Naru-Menma mira con lasciva el bello cuerpo desnudo de su amado hermano

-Vamos a hacer que te sientas como nunca- Sasuke relame sus labios saboreando el momento en que haría suyo a su rubio

-Y… ¿qui…quién de ustedes e…entrará primero?-se sonroja a más no poder

Ambos morenos le dedican una sonrisa pervertida que le causa escalofríos. De algo ya estaba seguro, no se podría levantar mañana y lo tendrían que cargar como princesa.

-Vamos a entrar los dos-dicen al unísono

-_¡Me van a matar a acostones! Par de idiotas, ¿acaso no saben la magnitud de sus…paquetes? Claro, Kami-sama los hace y ellos se juntan-_ya estaba sudando frío e imaginando un gran dolor y eso que todavía no los tenía dentro

-Tranquilo Naruto, trataremos lo menos posible de lastimarte-Sasuke lo besa apasionada para entretenerlo

Menma aprovecha la distracción y comienza a lamer la entrada de Naruto. El rubio gime en el beso y pega un bote de sorpresa al sentir uno de los dedos de su hermano estimulando su entrada. El azabache masturba el miembro de su amado ojiazul para relajarlo. El moreno Uzumaki mete otro dedo y otro más para ensanchar aun más la entrada.

-Uchiha, ponte adelante y yo estaré atrás- se acomoda en su lugar y abraza a Naru por la espalda

-Si quieres gritar hazlo o si quieres puedes morder mi hombro- toma la cintura del rubio

-Agárrate fuerte, ¿si?

-Aquí vamos

Como sabían que a Naruto le iba a doler más si entraban despacio, optaron por meterse de una sola embestida. El rubio abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas ahogando un grito, arañando la espalda de Sasuke y una de las piernas de Menma.

-Naru tranquilo, intenta respirar con normalidad-Menma miraba el rostro de su hermano lleno de lagrimas con preocupación

-Relájate amor, esto se pasará rápido-Sasuke acariciaba su cabeza de forma cuidadosa y cariñosa

-M…muévanse p…por favor ya…ya me estoy acostumbrando-habían olvidado que el rubio tenia al Kyuubi y aunque el dolor seguía en el, podía aguantarlo

Obedeciendo, comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta. El sentir la estreches de Naruto y el roce de sus miembros los hacía perder el control. Aceleraron las embestidas mientras acariciaban besando al rubio y para sorpresa y felicidad de éste los morenos también se acariciaban y besaban.

Largos minutos de caricias, gritos y gemidos los hicieron llegar al clímax corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

-F…fue increíble- dijeron los tres sonrientes intentando regular su respiración

Cansados y satisfechos, se dejaron caer rendidos en la cama, quedándose dormidos al instante.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Te digo que Sasuke no fue el seme de Naruto- por enésima vez decía Kakashi mientras discutía con Itachi dirigiéndose a la casa Uchiha

-¿Y crees que tu mocoso logró ser el seme de Naru? No me hagas reír-le mira bastante molesto evitando sacar a pasear su sharingan

Y así siguieron discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino. Se callaron de golpe para ponerse serios.

Toc, toc

-Creo que no hay nadie-comenta fastidiado el peligris sacando su librito pervertido

-¿Tienes miedo de que abra Naruto y comprobar que Sasuke SI fue su seme?-le mira burlón

Sasuke abre la puerta mirándoles fastidiado como si hubieran arruinado algo importante.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntaron ambos

-En mi cuarto…

-¡Ja! Te lo dije Kakashi mi hermanito fue…

-Junto con Menma- lo interrumpió de golpe haciéndoles abrir los ojos de sorpresa

-¡Kakashi- sensei! ¡Itachi! que gusto verlos- llega un sonriente Naru con una de las camisas de Sasuke y los bóxer de Menma (no pregunten como lo sé jojojo)

-Veo que tenemos visitas-un malhumorado Menma aparece viéndoles fríamente

-Na…Naruto, ¿Cómo es que ellos…?

-Somos sus semes-dijeron ambos morenos mirando venenosamente a los adultos por interrumpirlos en su "sesión de ejercicio mañanero" y Naruto solo atina a sonrojarse violentamente

Ahora abrían la boca casi desencajándola. Pero segundos después, felicitaban a la inusual relación entre los tres.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- se encamina hacia la salida

-Naru, si te aburres de ellos, no olvides que estoy disponible- le guiñe un ojo haciéndole sonrojar

Las auras asesinas de ciertos morenos no se dejaron esperar para salir a flote. Kakashi temiendo de nueva cuenta la matanza de Itachi, se lo a rastras del lugar.

-Chicos, tengo frío. ¿Podemos regresar a la cama?-dice inocentemente con un pucherito y un sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable

Menma y Sasuke embobado con esa visión, no perdieron tiempo para "quitarle el frío" a su adoración rubia.

**Semanas después…**

La relación entre los tres se había fortalecido bastante, por lo que casi ninguna cosa los podía separar, claro, no contaban con que Sakura comenzara a sospechar de la "nueva actitud contentona" de Sasuke, Naruto y Menma.

Y es que pensaba que esas miraditas que le mandaba su Sasuke-kun al bobo de Naruto no eran del todo amistosas, eran como si se lo quisieran comer y ni que decir Menma, el hermano de su amigo ojiazul quien miraba al rubio como si fuera a violarlo ahí mismo.

Una noche iba pasando por las calles de Konoha cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en un callejón oscuro. Se acercó a ver qué provocaba esos ruidos cuando vio algo que la horrorizó pero que también le partió el corazón: Sasuke y Naruto se besaban como posesos casi al punto de desnudarse. El rubio le dijo algo al oído que hizo asentir con diversión al azabache y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Corrió hacia su casa y se encerró en su habitación a llorar como condenada. El dolor le hizo dormir de forma amarga.

Al día siguiente salía sin mucho ánimo hacia el hospital de Konoha y al girar en una esquina vio una escena que le hizo enfurecer y querer matar a alguien: Naruto muy campantemente besaba a su hermano como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que el otro lo acariciaba como lo hubiera hecho Sasuke anoche en ese callejón.

Decidida, iría a contarle a Sasuke que Naruto era una cualquiera que se dejaba besuquear por quien sea y de paso, matar a golpes al rubio por ser capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad incestuosa.

**Casa Uchiha…**

La pelirrosa toca fuertemente la puerta del Uchiha. Cuando abrió la puerta estuvo a punto de gritarle a Sasuke todas las porquerías que hacia Naruto a sus espaldas cuando al ver quien abre no es nada más ni nada menos que Menma viéndole con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-habla como si estuviera viendo una cosa insignificante

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!- bramó furiosa la pelirrosa- ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí en casa de Sasuke-kun luego de la aberración que hiciste con tu hermano?-estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Sasuke fue a asomarse al ver el alboroto

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-abraza de la cintura a Menma y éste hace lo mismo. Ese acto la dejó totalmente descolocada

-Sa…Sasuke-kun pe…pero no estabas sa…saliendo con…

-Menma es mi novio Sakura, al igual que Naruto- fastidiado por tener que lidiar con esa molesta chica

-Naruto es mi novio, Sasuke es mi novio y en sí, los tres lo somos-ante esta declaración Sakura abre más los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer

-¡Sasuke, Menma!- Naruto no se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba presente y se lanza en brazos de ambos dándoles un buen beso a ambos haciendo que con esto a la chica de plasta rosa le quedara un buen trauma

-¿Saben? Aquí la "señorita" dijo que Naruto y yo hacíamos cosas aberrantes solo porque nos besamos-declaró fingiéndose ofendido

-Ella nos vio a Sasuke y a mí besándonos en el callejón-habló inconscientemente sin saber que con ello había dictado la sentencia de Sakura

-Naru, espéranos en la habitación- besa su frente

-Tenemos algo que hablar con ella-le sonríe Menma haciendo lo mismo

El rubio asintió feliz y se fue a esperarlos no sin antes despedirse de Sakura.

Después de ver con amor cómo se iba su amado rubio, voltearon a ver a Sakura de forma fría y molesta.

-¿Sabes lo que le hiciste sentir a Naruto cuando nos contó que te había visto espiarlos a él y a Sasuke besándose?-Menma sacaba a relucir un poco del chakra del Kyuubi

-Estuvo llorando toda la noche diciendo que era un mal amigo y que de seguro lo estabas odiando-Sasuke la miró con odio puro

-…-la pelirrosa quiso huir pero al ver el sharingan en ambos chicos, supo que estaba perdida

**Tiempo después con Naruto…**

-¿Sakura-chan sigue molesta conmigo?-los mira el rubio preocupados

-Claro que no Naru, es más, dijo que la disculparas por haber sido tan idiota-Menma le sonríe acariciando su cabeza

-Además, dijo que jamás volvería a molestarnos y que se apartaría un tiempo de aquí para superar esto-de igual forma Sasuke le sonríe tiernamente acariciando su mejilla

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien!- los abraza a ambos

No se da cuenta que los morenos se ven con complicidad y sonriendo perversamente al haber "limpiado la entrada de la casa". Sakura jamás volvería a ser una entrometida porque su viaje iba a ser muy largo y sin retorno.

Siguieron abrazándolo y dándole cariños. Los tres eran muy felices juntos y nadie los iba a separar. Y por cierto, debían de pensar una forma de hacer que la desaparición de Itachi se viera como un "accidente", pero eso lo harían después ya que querían disfrutar de su amado rubio esta y otras veces más.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo nos vemos en mí otro fic. Bye.**


End file.
